PROJECT SUMMARY Funds are requested for the third cycle of the Kansas Training Program in Neurological and Rehabilitation Sciences. The aim of the program is to provide interdisciplinary practical training and theoretical instruction in translational research in basic and clinical aspects of neuroscience, especially as it applies to neurological conditions amenable to rehabilitative treatments. The interdisciplinary nature of this offering is unique in that basic science trainees participate in clinical aspects of neurological disorders and clinical trainees are exposed to laboratory research and basic neurobiological mechanisms. The training program utilizes basic science and clinical research expertise of the faculty to cross-fertilize the training experience. Didactic training includes core curricula for predoctoral students in the Integrated Graduate Program in Biomedical Science, the Graduate Program in Neuroscience, the MD/PhD program, the Graduate Program in Rehabilitation Science, and the Graduate Program in Bioengineering, providing a firm groundwork for understanding basic genetic, molecular and cellular mechanisms. Besides the two to three years of support offered to full-time trainees, short-term, summer training experiences are offered to medical and health professions (Doctorate in Physical Therapy) students. The summer training program is designed to expose clinical students to the complex interdisciplinary approaches needed to maximize neurorehabilitation approaches. The summer research experience has made the short-term trainees more competitive for top flight residencies, and inspired health professionals to alter their career path to develop into clinician-scientists. The predoctoral preceptors area composed of 15 basic science and clinical mentors, along with 28 short-term mentors and administrative faculty. The mentors are located within 13 academic departments in the School of Medicine and the School of Health Professions at the University of Kansas Medical Center, and the College of Engineering at the University of Kansas-Lawrence. The strength of this group is evidenced by the expertise and caliber of the research faculty, the outstanding research infrastructure, the focus on translating basic neuroscience discoveries into treatments for neurological disorders, and the collaborative interactions between the basic and clinical faculty that are needed for an effective interdisciplinary training program. Laboratory research and apprenticeships, courses, seminars, guest lectures, journal clubs, data sessions, and poster presentations are included in the program to ensure frequent interactions between the trainees and faculty. A new feature of the program in this cycle is a more formal relationship with the Bioengineering Graduate Program, allowing us to provide bioengineering mentors and engineering content to our required course in Neurorehabilitation. The recruitment and selection of trainees is overseen by an Internal Advisory Committee, with input from the participating faculty. In addition, the program is monitored by an External Advisory Committee composed of national leaders in graduate training in neuroscience, rehabilitation science and bioengineering.